staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
03 Kwietnia 1999
thumb|left 07.00 Samo życie 07.15 Agrolinia 07.40 Wszystko o działce i ogrodzie 08.05 Wielkanoc z dala od kraju 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Rynek - magazyn gospodarczy 09.00 Opowieść Wielkanocna - film animowany, Kanada/Australia/Wielka Brytania/USA 1996 09.45 Ziarno - program redakcji katolickiej 10.15 Walt Disney przedstawia: Kaczka paczka, Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki (emisja z teletekstem) 11.30 Jeśli nie Oxford, to co? - teleturniej 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Z kamerą wśród zwierząt: Wiosenne zaloty 12.40 Historia filozofii po góralsku ks. J. Tischnera 12.50 Fałszywy kadr: Quo vadis? 13.15 Muzyka łagodzi obyczaje 13.40 Jezus z Nazaretu (Jesus of Nazareth) (2/3) - film historyczny, W. Bryt./Włochy 1977, reż. Franco Zeffirelli, wyk. Robert Powell, Anne Bancroft, Michael York, James Fiorentino (125 min) 15.55 Afrykańska misja święta - reportaż 16.15 To jest telewizja 16.30 Frasier (73) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, wyk. Kelsey Grammer, Jane Leeves, David Hyde Pierce, Peri Gilpin (22 min) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz 18.05 Żony Hollywoodu (Hollywood Wives) (6-ost.) - serial, USA 1984, reż. Robert Day, wyk. Candice Bergen, Joanna Cassidy, Mary Crosby, Angie Dickinson (43 min) 19.00 Wieczorynka: Ogrodnik Pankracy i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości i Sport 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Orędzie Wielkanocne Prymasa Polski 20.15 Dom 2 (7/8): Jestem dla ciebie niedzielą - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Jan Łomnicki, wyk. Tomasz Borkowy, Halina Rowicka, Tomasz Mędrzak, Jan Englert (90 min) (emisja z teletekstem) 21.55 Przyjaciele 22.45 Gorączka (Heat) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Michael Mann, wyk. Al Pacino, Robert De Niro, Val Kilmer, Jon Voight (164 min) 01.30 Kobieca ręka (The Feminine Touch) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Conrad Janis, wyk. Paige Turco, George Segal, Elliott Gould, Dirk Benedict (98 min) 03.10 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 07.25 Sport telegram (powt.) 07.30 Klasztory polskie: Wielkanoc u Karmelitów 08.00 Tacy sami - w świecie ciszy - magazyn 08.30 Program lokalny 09.30 Powitanie 09.35 Życie obok nas: Nocny lot - film dokumentalny, Australia 1997 10.00 Historia Feberge'go - film dokumentalny, Finlandia 10.50 Papież Polak - film dokumentalny 11.55 Kino bez rodziców: Spotkanie z Hanna Barbera - seriale animowane dla dzieci 12.25 To co dał mi los... Jubileusz Krzysztofa Krawczyka (stereo) 13.25 Kresy - film dokumentalny 14.25 XXII Festiwal Sztuki Cyrkowej w Monte Carlo (1) - program artystyczny 15.20 Familiada - teleturniej 15.50 Złotopolscy (127): Dobre i złe zapowiedzi - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Alina Janowska, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Andrzej Nejman (25 min) 16.20 Wielka gra 17.30 ... Bardzo przyjemne miasto - film dokumentalny Grzegorza Linkowskiego 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Duety do mety - teleturniej (stereo) 19.05 Woła nas Pan - Oratorium Wielkanocne Ernesta Brylla i Włodzimierza Korcza - program artystyczny, reż. Krzysztof Jaślar, wyk. Alicja Majewska, Mieczysław Szcześniak, Ewa Uryga, Zbigniew Wodecki (50 min) 19.55 Studio sport: I liga piłki nożnej, mecz Lech Poznań - Wisła Kraków 21.50 Słowo na niedzielę 22.00 Panorama 22.30 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Thelma i Louise (Thelma and Louise) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. Ridley Scott, wyk. Susan Sarandon, Geena Davis, Harvey Keitel, Michael Madsen (128 min) 00.45 Krystyna Prońko - Pop, jazz i olej - koncert (stereo) 01.25 Taranthriller - horror, Polska 1993, reż. Mirosław Dembiński, wyk. Marek Kondrat, Hanna Mikuć, Agata Dembińska, Bartek Topa (50 min) 02.15 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 07.00 (WP) Grzesiowe pisanki - film animowany 07.10 (WP) Ogień i lód - film animowany 08.30 Wielkanoc w Europie (1) 08.50 Kronika - magazyn historyczny 09.10 Warszawa znana i nieznana 09.30 (WP) Dzieje Apostolskie (Acts of the Apostles) (ost.) - film biograficzny, RPA 1995, reż. Regardt van den Bergh, wyk. Dean Jones, Henry O. Arnold, Jennifer O'Neill, Francesco Quinn (90 min) 11.00 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial dla dzieci 11.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 12.00 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Jak w rodzinie - reportaż 12.40 Zwiastun dobrej nowiny: Iłża 12.45 Tak was umiłowałem... - prezentacja warszawskich grobów 13.05 Podróże pana Kleksa (1): Wysłannicy Bajdocji - film przygodowy, Polska 1985, reż. Krzysztof Gradowski, wyk. Piotr Fronczewski, Władysław Kowalski, Henryk Bista, Leon Niemczyk (85 min) 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (9/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 Świat wokół nas - magazyn 17.20 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - program katolicki 17.40 Są takie miejsca 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.25 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Luciano Pavarotti - film dokumentalny 19.20 Zwiastun dobrej nowiny: Iłża 19.30 (WP) Rodzinna Wielkanoc - film animowany 20.00 (WP) Dzieje Apostolskie (Acts of the Apostles) (ost.) - film biograficzny, RPA 1995, reż. Regardt van den Bergh, wyk. Dean Jones, Henry O. Arnold, Jennifer O'Neill, Francesco Quinn (90 min) 21.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 21.35 Warszawski magazyn kulturalny 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Garderobiany (The Dresser) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1983, reż. Peter Yates, wyk. Albert Finney, Tom Courtenay, Edward Fox, Zena Walker (113 min) 00.20 (WP) Korpus Christi - serial dokumentalny 01.15 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 06.00 Disco Relax 07.00 Oskar - magazyn filmowy 07.30 W drodze - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 08.00 Faceci w czerni (Men in Black - The Series) (1/13) - serial animowany, USA 1997, reż. Nathan Chew/ Mike Gogeum/Frank Paur/Dennis Woodyard (25 min) 08.25 Power Rangers (155) - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 (25 min) 08.50 Kalambury - program dla dzieci 09.15 Owocmocna lista przebojów - program muzyczny 09.25 Strażnik Teksasu (Walker Texas Ranger) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Vern Gillum, wyk. Chuck Norris, Clarence Gilyard, Sheree J. Wilson (45 min) 10.20 Uwolnić orkę (Free Willy) - film przygodowy, USA 1993, reż. Simon Wincer, wyk. Jason James Richter, Lori Petty, Jayne Atkinson, Michael Madsen (111 min) (powt.) 12.20 Dzień dobry Paryżu (Bonjour Paris) - film animowany, Francja 1993, reż. Jean Image (64 min) 13.40 Kwietniowe hity Polsatu 13.55 Tootsie - komedia, USA 1982, reż. Sydney Pollack, wyk. Dustin Hoffman, Jessica Lange, Teri Garr, Bill Murray (111 min) 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Zepter Sport Magazyn 16.20 Tata na wagarach (Father Hood) - komedia, USA 1993, reż. Darrell James Roodt, wyk. Patrick Swayze, Halle Berry, Sabrina Lloyd, Brian Bonsall (91 min) 18.05 Prywatka u pana Tadka - program rozrywkowy 19.05 Disco Polo Live 20.00 Naga broń 2 1/2 (The Naked Gun 21/2: The Smell of Fear) - komedia, USA 1991, reż. David Zucker, wyk. Leslie Nielsen, Priscilla Presley, George Kennedy, O.J. Simpson (82 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.35 Ja cię kocham, a ty śpisz (While You Were Sleeping) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1995, reż. John Turtletaub, wyk. Sandra Bullock, Bill Pullman, Peter Gallagher, Jack Warden (98 min) 23.25 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 23.30 Dramatyczna ucieczka (Hard Run) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Lev Spiro, wyk. Maria Ford, Emilie Levisetti, Kevin Contreras, Niki Fritz (100 min) 01.05 Wiosna w sercu (Young at Heart) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1995, wyk. Olympia Dukakis, Joe Penny, Philip Bosco, Louis Zorich (88 min) 02.35 Muzyka na BIS 03.25 Pożegnanie thumb|left 07.00 Telesklep 08.00 Omer (14) - francuski serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Latarnia Solusia (30) - amerykańsko-kanadyjski serial animowany dla dzieci 08.45 De De Reporter - program dla dzieci 09.00 Twój problem nasza głowa - program dla dzieci 10.00 Zegarmistrz (Clickmaker) - film SF, USA 1998, reż. Christopher Rmy, wyk. Anthony Medwetz, Katie Johnston, Zachary McLemore, Pierrino Mascarino (90 minut) 11.30 Skrót meczu NBA z piątku 12.00 Aleksander Wielki (Alexander the Great) - film historyczny, USA 1956, reż. Robert Rossen, wyk. Richard Burton, Fredric March, Danielle Darieux, Claire Bloom (140 minut) 14.20 Tańczący z wilkami (Dances with Wolves) (1/2) - western, USA 1990, reż. Kevin Costner, wyk. Kevin Costner, Mary McDonnell, Graham Greene, Rodney A. Grant (115 minut) 16.15 Multikino - filmy, gwiazdy, plotki 16.45 Czas to pieniądz - teleturniej 17.15 Maraton Uśmiechu - liga dowcipów, prowadzi Mariusz Czajka 17.45 Wszystko albo nic - teleturniej rodzinny Krzysztofa Ibisza 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Wielka draka w Chińskiej Dzielnicy (Big Trouble in Little China) - film sensacyjny, USA 1986, reż. John Carpenter, wyk. Kurt Russell, Kim Cattrall, Dennis Dun, James Hong (105 minut) 21.15 K2 - film przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1992, reż. Frank Roddam, wyk. Michael Biehn, Matt Craven, Raymond J. Barry, Hiroshi Fujioka (120 min) 23.15 W kręgu podejrzeń (18) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993 00.10 Prawdziwa miłość (True Love) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1995, reż. Simon Massey, wyk. Emma Wray, Douglas Hodge, Philip Glenister, Nisha K.Nayar (55 min) 01.05 Ibisekcja - talk show Krzysztofa Ibisza 02.10 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy thumb|left 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Czterech muzyków z Bremy (2) - serial animowany dla dzieci, Hiszpania/W. Bryt./Francja, reż. Cruz Delgado 08.30 Chris Cross (5) - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt/Kanada 1993, reż. Ron Olivier, wyk. Eugene Byrd, Simon Fenton, Rachel Blanchard 09.00 Magnos robot (Magnos the Robot) - film animowany dla dzieci 10.30 Popye (36) - serial animowany dla dzieci 11.00 Święta księga Biblia: całun turyński - oszustwo, czy dowód zmartwychwstania Chrystusa? - film dokumentalny, USA 1995 11.30 W poszukiwaniu szczęścia (La clef de champs) (7/12) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1998, reż. Charles Nemes, wyk. Christine Boisson, Catherine Rouvel, Amandine Chauveau 12.30 Pisanki z muzycznego regału - program muzyczny 13.00 Gilette sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 13.30 Pułapki losu (The Guilt) (36) - serial, Meksyk 1996, wyk. Edward Michael, Susanne Davis, Robert Frank Tefler, George Hamilton 14.15 Tajemnice zmysłów (Mistery of Senses) (5-ost.) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1995 15.00 Historie niesamowite (Beyond Reality) (24) - serial, USA 1991, reż. Gilbert Shilton, wyk. Shari Belafonte, Carl Marotte, Christine Reeves 15.30 Pisanki z niespodzianką - świąteczne wydanie Studia Agnes 16.15 Komputerowy świat (Virtual Reality) (5) - serial SF, USA 1995, reż. Adam Cherry, wyk. Lori Singer, Will Patton, Anthony Head 17.00 VIP - Wydarzenia Informacje Plotki 17.30 Upadek europejskich dynastii (The Fall of the European Dynasties) (1/7) - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1997, reż. Frederic Mitterrand 18.40 Nasze wiadomości 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Prognoza pogody 19.35 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia (Alfred Hitchcock Presents) - serial sensacyjny, USA, reż. Allan King, wyk. John Saxon, Neil Munro, Jennifer Dale 20.00 Czerwony wiatr (Red Wind) - thriller, USA 1991, reż. Alan Metzger, wyk. Lisa Hartman, Philip Casnoff, Deanna Lund (95 min) 21.40 Kabaret Wydrwigrosz na święta 22.40 NOC FILMOŻERCÓW: David i Liza (David and Lisa) - film obyczajowy, USA 1962, reż. Frank Perry, wyk. Keir Dullea, Janet Margolin, Howard da Silva, Neva Patterson (94 min) 00.15 Opowieść o duchach (Ghost Stories) - film dokumentalny, USA 1996, reż. David McKenzie 01.10 Wyższa edukacja (Higher Educatoin) - komedia, Kanada 1988, reż. John Sheppard, wyk. Kevin Hicks, Isabelle Mejias, Lori Hallier, Richard Monette (88 min) 02.35 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 07.00 Program dnia - TV Polonia zaprasza 07.05 Klan (196,197,198) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger (69 min) 08.20 Wniebowstąpienie - widowisko 08.50 Krynoczka - reportaż Krzysztofa Kubiaka 09.00 Wiadomości 09.15 Dla dzieci: Szafiki 09.45 Krecik - film animowany 10.10 Dla dzieci: Ala i As - Wielkanocny zajączek 10.30 Klasyka w animacji: Duch z Canterville - film animowany, USA 11.20 Przewóz - reportaż Krzysztofa Kubiaka 12.00 Tajemnica dzikiego boru (Tanglewood's Secret) - film dla dzieci, USA 1989, reż. Mike Pritchard, wyk. Virginia Fiol, Mark Chapman, Sheila Shand Gibbs, Greame Mills (72 min) 13.15 Od przedszkola do Opola: Anna Maria Jopek - program rozrywkowy 13.55 Magazyn polonijny z Białorusi (4) 14.25 Piraci - teleturniej 15.05 WSPOMNIEŃ CZAR: Piętro wyżej - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1937, reż. Leon Trystan, wyk. Eugeniusz Bodo, Jóżef Orwid, Helena Grossówna, Ludwik Sempoliński (85 min) 16.35 Wieści polonijne 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 L.J.K. - film dokumentalny Ireny Wollen o Ludwiku Jerzym Kernie (napisy w języku angielskim) 18.15 Złotopolscy (61,62): Miłość to jest piękna sprawa, Trudne uczucia - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Radosław Piwowarski, wyk. Alina Janowska, Paweł Wawrzecki, Kazimierz Kaczor, Henryk Machalica (50 min) (napisy w języku angielskim) 19.05 Teledyski na życzenie 19.15 Dobranocka: Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta (9/10) - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.55 Studio sport 20.00 Orędzie Wielkanocne Prymasa Polski 20.10 Lalka (1) - film obyczajowy, Polska 1968, reż. Wojciech Jerzy Has, wyk. Beata Tyszkiewicz, Mariusz Dmochowski, Tadeusz Fijewski, Jan Kreczmar (78 min) 22.00 Woła nas Pan - Oratorium Wielkanocne Ernesta Brylla i Włodzimierza Korcza 23.00 Panorama 23.25 Prognoza pogody 23.30 Brzezina - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1970, reż. Andrzej Wajda, wyk. Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Daniel Olbrychski, Emilia Krakowska, Marek Perepeczko (91 min) 01.00 Program dnia - Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 01.05 Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta (9/10) - serial animowany (powt.) 01.15 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 01.40 Orędzie Wielkanocne Prymasa Polski (powt.) 01.50 Złotopolscy (61,62) Miłość to jest piękna sprawa, Trudne uczucia - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Radosław Piwowarski (powt.) 02.45 Panorama (powt.) 03.10 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 03.20 Lalka (1) - film obyczajowy, Polska 1968, reż. Wojciech Jerzy Has (powt.) 05.05 Woła nas Pan - Oratorium Wielkanocne Ernesta Brylla i Włodzimierza Korcza (powt.) 06.00 WSPOMNIEŃ CZAR: Piętro wyżej - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1938, reż. Leon Trystan (powt.) thumb|left 06.00 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program satyryczny Tadeusza Drozdy 07.00 Życie jak poker (47) - telenowela, Polska, reż. Waldemar Krzystek (25 min) 07.30 100 % dla stu - telezabawa 08.00 Kojak (61) - serial kryminalny, USA 1973 (powt.) 09.00 Bonanza (55) - serial przygodowy, USA 1959-1973, wyk. Lorne Greene, Michael Landon, Mitch Vogel, David Canary (50 min) 10.00 Spiderman (1) - serial animowany 10.30 Przygody Hucka Finna (18) - serial animowany 11.00 Tajemnicza wyspa (23) - serial przygodowy (25 min) 11.25 Pacific Blue (11) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. R. Hemecker, wyk. J. Davidson, D. Vogel, M. Ferraez, P. Trickey (55 min) 12.30 Micaela (115) - telenowela, Włochy 1993/1994, wyk. Fabio Testi, Jorge Martinez, Jeannette Rodrigez, Maria Rosa Gallo (50 min) 13.30 Magazyn Motoryzacyjny Młodych - program Maćka Ziętarskiego 14.00 Superstar - program satyryczny z udziałem Jacka Ziobro 14.30 Junior - show Jurka Petersburskiego Juniora 15.00 Disco Polo Live 16.00 Markiza Angelika (Angelique marquise des Anges) - film kostiumowy, Francja 1964, reż. Bernard Borderie, wyk. Michele Mercier, Robert Hossein, Jean Rochefort, Giuliano Gemma (111 min) 18.00 Kojak (62) - serial kryminalny, USA 1973 19.00 Pacific Blue (12) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. R. Hemecker, wyk. J. Davidson, D. Vogel, M. Ferraez, P. Trickey (55 min) 19.50 Informacje 20.05 MacGyver w obliczu zagłady (MacGyver: Trail to Doomsday) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Charles Correll (powt.) 21.50 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 22.50 Maska śmierci (Mask of Death) - film sensacyjny, USA1995, reż. David Mitchell, wyk. Lorenzo Lamas, Rae Dawn Chong, Billy Dee Williams (90 min) 00.30 Underground - film obyczajowy, Jugosławia/Francja/W. Bryt. 1995, reż. Emir Kusturica, wyk. Miki Manojlović, Lazar Ristovski, Slavko Stimac, Ernst Stoltzner (163 min) 03.20 Disco Relax 04.15 Pożegnanie thumb|left 06.00 Teleshopping 07.00 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial komediowy 07.25 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy 07.50 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 08.35 Słodka dolina - serial dla młodzieży 09.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Calvin i pułkownik, Dżdżownica Jim, Dennis Rozrabiaka, Kochany urwis, Pogromcy zła, Wing Commander 11.25 Świat dzikiej przyrody: Szympansy - serial przyrodniczy 11.50 Gwiazdy Hollywood: Clint Eastwood - serial dokumentalny 12.20 Bastion (The Stand) (1) - film SF, USA 1994, reż. Mark Garris, wyk. Gary Sinise, Rob Lowe, Molly Ringwald, Laura San Giacomo (95 min) 14.00 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 14.25 Rodzina Potwornickich - serial komediowy 14.50 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial komediowy 15.15 Legenda Wilhelma Tella - serial przygodowy 16.15 Czynnik PSI 2 - serial SF 17.05 W cudzej skórze - serial sensacyjny 17.55 Komando Małolat - serial sensacyjny 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Prognoza pogody 19.35 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial sensacyjny 20.00 -00.00 SOBOTA MOCNYCH WRAŻEŃ: 20.00 Czerwony wiatr (Red Wind) - thriller, USA 1991, reż. Alan Metzger, wyk. Lisa Hartman, Philip Casnoff, Deanna Lund (95 min) 21.40 Ziemia - ostatnie starcie - serial fantastyczny 22.30 Laleczka Chuckie 2 (Child's Play II) - horror, USA 1989, reż. John Lafia, wyk. Alex Vincent, Jenny Augutter, Gerrit Graham, Christine Elise (84 min) 00.00 W cudzej skórze - serial sensacyjny 00.45 Czynnik PSI 2 - serial SF 01.30 Czerwony wiatr (Red Wind) - thriller, USA 1991, reż. Alan Metzger, wyk. Lisa Hartman, Philip Casnoff, Deanna Lund (95 min) (powt.) 02.50 Ziemia - ostatnie starcie - serial fantastyczny 03.35 Laleczka Chuckie 2 (Child's Play II) - horror, USA 1989, reż. John Lafia, wyk. Alex Vincent, Jenny Augutter, Gerrit Graham, Christine Elise (84 min) (powt.) thumb|left 07.00 Szymon Mówi Show - magazyn 07.15 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane wytwórni Warner Brothers 08.00 (K) Kumple 2 - serial animowany 08.20 (K) Co w trawie szeleści - serial animowany 08.30 (K) Strefa mroku - serial SF 09.00 (K) Zbrodniarz i panna - film sensacyjny, Polska 1963, reż. Janusz Nasfeter, wyk. Ewa Krzyżewska Zbigniew Cybulski, Piotr Pawłowski, Edmund Fetting (80 min) 10.25 (K) Kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny 10.50 (K) Swingers - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1996, reż. Doug Liman, wyk. Jon Favreau, Vince Vaughn, Ron Livingston, Patrick Van Horn (92 min) 12.25 Nie przegap 12.30 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny - filmy animowane z Królikiem Bugsem w roli głównej 13.15 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 13.30 24 godziny - reportaż 14.25 Futbol Mundial 14.55 (K) Szczur - film dokumentalny 15.50 (K) Piłka nożna: liga polska 17.55 (K) Mecz + Mecz - magazyn piłki nożnej 19.30 Aktualności filmowe 20.00 (K) Lemur zwany Rollo (Fierce Creatures) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Fred Schepsi/Robert Young, wyk. John Cleese, Jamie Lee Curtis, Kevin Kline, Michael Palin (89 min) 21.30 (K) Liga + - magazyn ligi polskiej 22.25 (K) Boks: walka Michalczewski - Biarsłanow (na żywo) 23.45 (K) First Strike - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Stanley Tong, wyk. Jackie Chan, Jackson Lou, Annie Wu, Bill Tung (86 min) 01.10 (K) Sprzedawca marzeń (L'Uomo delle stelle) - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1995, reż. Giuseppe Tornatore, wyk. Sergio Castellitto, Tiziana Lodato, Franco Scaldati, Leopoldo Trieste (109 min) 03.00 (K) Jak przesłuchanie (The Interview) - dramat sensacyjny, Australia 1997, reż. Craig Monahan, wyk. Hugo Weaving, Tony Martin, Aaron Jeffery Wayne (103 min) 04.45 (K) Męski weekend (The First to Go) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. John Jacobs, wyk. Zach Galligan, Steve Parlavecchio, Corin Nemec, Laurel Holloman (90 min) 06.15 (K) Reflektor - talk show Magdy Mołek thumb|left 06.55 Simply Red - koncert w Londynie 08.30 O czym szumią wierzby (The Wind in the Willows) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Terry Jones, wyk. Steve Coogan, Eric Idle, Terry Jones (83 min) 10.00 Porwanie (Sudden Terror) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1996, wyk. Maria Conchita Alonso, Michael Paul Chan (87 min) 11.35 Hokeiści (Rookies) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 1995, reż. Paul Shapiro, wyk. Yannick Bisson, Peter Macneil (91 min) 13.10 Autobus (Get on the Bus) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Spike Lee, wyk. Ossie Davis, Charles Dutton (116 min) 15.10 Big Bully - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Steve Miner, wyk. Tom Arnold, Rick Moranis (86 min) 16.40 Squanto - Ostatni wielki wojownik (Squanto. A Warrior's Tale) - film historyczny, USA 1989, reż. Xavier Koller, wyk. Adam Beach, Eric Schweig (97 min) 18.25 Miłość z marzeń (To Gillian on Her 37th Birthday) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Michael Pressman, wyk. Kathy Baker, Claire Danes (88 min) 20.00 Szaleństwa miłości (Breaking up) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Robert Greenwald, wyk. Russell Crowe, Salma Hayek (85 min) 21.30 Czułe słówka - Ciąg dalszy (The Evening Star) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Robert Harling, wyk. Shirley MacLaine, Jack Nickolson (123 min) 23.40 Legion - film SF, USA 1997, reż. Jon Hess, wyk. Parker Stevenson, Terry Farrell (93 min) 01.20 Ucieczka z Kuby (Plato's Run) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. James Becket, wyk. Gary Busey, Steven Bauer (92 min) 02.55 Sekcja zwłok 3 - Głosy zza grobu - film dokumentalny, USA 1996 03.50 Na planie filmu Con Air - Lot skazańców - reportaż 04.15 Bela Donna - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Fabio Barreto, wyk. Natasha Henstridge, Andrew McCarthy (105 min) thumb|left 07.00 Z przygodą przez wieki - serial animowany 07.30 Przygody słonika Mumfie - serial animowany, Kanada 08.00 Przygody Papirusa - serial animowany, Kanada 1997 08.30 Banda małego Jonssona (Young Jonsson Gang - The Cornflakes Robbery/Lilla Jönssonligan och cornflakeskuppen) - film dla dzieci, Szwecja 1996, reż. Christjan Wegner, wyk. Frederik Glimskär, Loa Falkman, Jonathan, Flumee, Cecilia Nilsson (90 min) 10.00 Przymierzalnia - magazyn mody 10.30 Minty - serial dla dzieci, Australia 1998 11.00 Magazyn piłkarski 13.00 Drogie świętoszki - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1995 (powt.) 15.30 Madison - serial dla młodzieży, USA/Kanada 1993 16.00 Statek miłości - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Motowizja: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Belgii, Rajd Portugalii 18.00 WWF Superstars 653 19.00 999 20.00 Lexx - serial SF, Kanada 1998 21.00 Zimowy gość (The Winter Guest) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Alan Rickman, wyk. Emma Thompson, Phyllida Law, Sheila Reid, Sandra Voe (110 min) 22.55 Czy to ty, czy to ja? (It Takes Two) - komedia, USA 1995, reż. Andy Tennant, wyk. Kirstie Alley, Steve Guttenberg, Mary-Kate Olsen, Ashley Olsen (96 min) 00.45 W tropikach (De Gordel van smaragd/Tropic of Emerald) - dramat obyczajowy, Holandia 1997, reż. Orlow Seunke wyk. Pierre Bokma, Esmee de la Bretoniere, Bram van der Vlugt, Christine Hakim (120 min) 03.00 Cyrk odjeżdża - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż. Krzysztof Wierzbiański, wyk. Małgorzata Potocka, Marian Kociniak, Adam Ferency, Krystyna Wolańska (92 min) thumb|left 05.50 Top Shop 08.00 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży 08.30 Top Shop 12.30 Świat cyrku 13.30 Kurs rysunku - program dla dzieci 14.00 Top Shop 17.15 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.50 Reportaż z planu - magazyn nowości filmowych 18.25 Fachowiec radzi - program poradnikowy 19.00 Generał Daimos - film animowany dla dzieci 19.30 Bliżej filmu - magazyn filmowy 20.00 Opętanie (Ossessione) - dramat, Włochy 1942, reż. Luchino Visconti, wyk. Massimo Girotti, Clara Calamai, Juan deLanda, Elio Marcuzzo (140 min) 22.35 Nie tylko na weekend - magazyn turystyczny 23.05 Pożegnanie z bronią (A Farewell to Arms) - dramat wojenny, USA 1932, reż. Frank Borzage, wyk. Garry Cooper, Helen Hayes, Jack LaRue, Blanche Frederici (85 min) thumb|left 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 Wiosenne TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane dla dzieci 08.00 Arsene Lupin, Czarna Peleryna - serial animowany, Kanada/Francja 1996 08.25 Rupert - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1993 08.50 Miasto piesprawia - serial animowany, Francja 1995 09.10 Rycerze Kanciastego Stołu - serial animowany 09.35 Orson i Olivia - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 10.00 Opowiastki z krypty - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 10.25 Książę Atlantydy - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 10.50 Doug - serial animowany 11.15 Wyspa niedźwiedzi - serial animowany 11.30 Krokodania - serial animowany 12.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 13.00 TV Shop 14.00 Przynęta - serial detektywistyczny, USA 1956 14.30 Całun Turyński - film dokumentalny 15.30 Dania - film dokumentalny, Dania 1998 16.30 Przynęta - serial detektywistyczny, USA 1956 17.00 Chrystus - przesłanie na następne tysiąclecie - film dokumentalny, USA 1998 18.00 Wiosenne TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane dla dzieci 20.00 Muzyczny Koncert Życzeń - teledyski z życzeniami na zamówienie telewidzów 21.00 Opowieści łowieckie - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996 21.30 Telewizja Mamy i Taty: Wiosenne wody (Torrents of Spring/Acque di primavera) - dramat obyczajowy, Francja/Włochy 1990, reż. Jerzy Skolimowski, wyk. Timothy Hutton, Nastassja Kinsky, Valeria Golino, William Forsythe (110 min) 23.10 Telewizja Mamy i Taty: Rozmowa z człowiekiem z szafy - film obyczajowy, Polska 1993, reż. Mariusz Grzegorzek, wyk. Bożena Adamek, Rafał Olbrychski, Stanisława Celińska (95 min) thumb|left 07.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 07.30 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 08.00 Miliony Madigana (Madigan's Millions) - film sensacyjny, USA 1968, reż. Stanley Prager, wyk. Franco Fabrizi, Riccardo Garrone, Dustin Hoffman, Elsa Martinelli (89 min) 09.30 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 10.00 Żandarm i kosmici (Le gendarme et les extra terrestres) - komedia, Francja 1978, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Maurice Rich, Jean-Pierre Rambal (90 min) 11.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 11.50 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 12.20 Astronauci spod ciemnej gwiazdy (Dark Star) - film SF, USA 1971, reż. John Carpenter, wyk. Brian Narelle, Andreijah Pahich, Carl Kuniholm, Dan O'Bannon (80 min) 13.50 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 14.20 Nazywają mnie Trinity (They Call Me Trinity) - western, Włochy 1971, reż. E. B. Clucher, wyk. Terence Hill, Bud Spencer, Farley Granger, Gisela Hahn (109 min) 16.10 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 16.40 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 17.10 A gdyby tak nie zapalić? (No Smoking) - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 1993, reż. Alain Resnais, wyk. Sabine Azema, Pierre Arditi (140 min) 19.30 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 20.00 Junior - program rozrywkowy 20.30 Nadspodziewanie wysoka stawka (High Stakes) - komedia sensacyjna, Kanada 1986, reż. Laurence L. Kent, wyk. Dave Foley, Roberta Weiss, Jackson Davies, Winston Rekert (82 min) 21.50 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 22.20 Gwiazda Indii (Star of India) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1954, reż. Arthur Lubin, wyk. Cornel Wilde, Jean Wallace, Herbert Lom (84 min) 23.50 Just Kidding - ukryta kamera 00.10 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 00.40 Trinity, trzymaj się (Trinity Is Still My Name) - western, Włochy 1971, reż. E.B. Clucher, wyk. Terence Hill, Bud Spencer, Jessica Dublin, Jean Louis (106 min) 02.40 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 2 06.00 Filmy animowane 08.30 Smyk idzie do kina - magazyn filmowy 09.00 Przygody biblijne - serial dla dzieci 09.30 Smykowy weekend z Kaczorem Daffym - filmy animowane 10.00 Pinokio (Pinocchio) - musical, USA, reż. Ron Field, Sid Smith, wyk. Danny Kaye, Suday Duncan, Flip Wilson, Liz Torres (77 min) 11.30 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - serial animowany 12.00 Filmy animowane 13.00 Dali - serial animowany 13.30 Filmy animowane 14.00 POP SMYK - program muzyczny 14.30 Wędrowcy w czasie - serial SF 15.00 Smyk idzie do kina - magazyn filmowy 15.30 Mała magia - program dla dzieci 16.00 Smykowy weekend z Kaczorem Daffym - filmy animowane 16.30 POP SMYK - program muzyczny 17.00 O Alladynie i zaczarowanej lampie - baśń filmowa 18.05 Papa Castor opowiada - serial animowany 19.00 Jednym śladem - magazyn motoryzacyjny 19.30 Zebra - program muzyczny 20.00 Mix - program muzyczny 20.30 Program muzyczny 21.00 Recitale, filmy muzyczne - program dla młodzieży 22.00 Zakupy z ATV 22.30 Magazyn muzyczny 23.00 Lista Przebojów - program muzyczny 00.00 Program muzyczny 00.30 Recitale, filmy muzyczne - program dla młodzieży 01.30 Zakupy z ATV 02.00 Program muzyczny thumb|left 08.30 Magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 09.30 Sporty ekstremalne: Zimowe igrzyska w Vars (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 10.00 Kolarstwo górskie: PŚ w Napa Valley (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 10.30 Łyżworolki: Zawody Tatoo Roller w Paryżu (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 11.30 (P) Zawody siłaczy: Grand Prix Finlandii w Helsinkach (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 12.30 (P) (na żywo) Pływanie: MŚ w Hongkongu 14.45 (na żywo) Curling: MŚ w Saint John 17.00 (P) (na żywo) Piłka nożna: Młodzieżowe MŚ w Nigerii - mecz otwarcia Nigeria - Kostaryka 19.00 (P) Pływanie: MŚ w Hongkongu (wydarzenia dnia) 19.30 Sporty ekstremalne: Zimowe igrzyska w Vars (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 20.00 (P) (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Hilton Head - półfinały 21.00 (P) Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Hilton Head - półfinały 22.30 (na żywo) Skutery wodne: Halowe zawody w Paryżu 00.00 Automobilizm: Tractor Pulling - Halowe zawody w Rotterdamie (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 01.00 Sporty ekstremalne: Zimowe igrzyska w Vars (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 01.30 Łyżworolki: Zawody Tatoo Roller w Paryżu (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 02.00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 09.00 (P) Vademecum twardziela: Wildman 09.30 (P) Vademecum twardziela: Opowieści o przetrwaniu 10.00 (P) Podróże na chybił-trafił 11.00 (P) Poza rok 2000 12.00 (P) Afryka mało znana: W krainie zaginionej Arki 13.00 (P) Katastrofa: Z każdym oddechem 13.30 (P) Katastrofa: Hindenberg - fatalna iskra 14.00 (P) Magia niebios: Cuda wiary 15.00 (P) Brytyjskie arcydzieła: Rolls Royce 16.00 (P) Narodziny myśliwca odrzutowego 17.00 (P) Podniebne drogi: Śmiegłowce policyjne 18.00 (P) Bitwa o Bulge 19.30 (P) Wyznania Hitlerjugend 20.00 (P) Discover Magazine: Katastrofy konstrukcyjne 21.00 (P) Discover Magazine: Siły przyrody 22.00 (P) Niesamowite zdjęcia 23.00 (P) Detektywi sądowi: Smak trucizny 00.00 (P) Bitwa o Bulge 01.30 (P) Wyznania Hitlerjugend 02.00 (P) Narzędzia wojny: Sztukas 03.00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 07.20 Zwierzęta rzek 07.55 Rzeźnik z Boxgrove - tajemnice wykopalisk 08.45 Aktualności z przeszłości (10) 09.40 Kroniki Popular science (23/60) 09.50 Luksusowy drobiazg 10.40 Zbieracze 11.30 Indianie Ameryki Północnej (14/20): Potawatomi 12.05 Poza nawiasem (2-ost.): Serce na dłoni 13.10 Czarne Tygrysy - wojownicy samobójcy 13.40 Kroniki Popular science (24/60) 13.50 Samotna planeta (9/39): Na szlaku Majów 14.40 Rakiety w kosmosie (12/13): W stronę Marsa 15.35 Zapomniane profesje (8/13): Wypalanie wapna; Produkcja mydła 16.05 Historia Włoch XX wieku (26/42): Polityka społeczna 16.35 Z wizytą w Covent Garden (2/6): W objęciach rynku 17.25 Na tropach przyrody: Mieszkańcy nocy 17.55 Mój brat, moja siostra 18.45 Rosjanie stąd odeszli 19.15 7 dni z kanałem PLANETE 19.40 Wielkie bitwy historii (22/28): Solferino, rok 1859 20.35 Tańczmy rock and rolla (6/10) 21.35 Morze pełne życia (9/26): Tajemnicze morze 22.05 Bob Denard - Korsarz republiki (2-ost.) 23.00 Pamiętniki emigrantów - dziedzictwo Maghrebu (1/3): Ojcowie 23.55 Inna przyszłość (1/4): Proszę o głos 00.40 Galeria przestępców (9/10): Mickey Cohen thumb|left 07.00 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 08.00 (P) Z praktyki Harry'ego 09.00 (P) Hollywood Safari: Mieszczuchy na ranczu 10.00 (P) Lassie: Wielka ucieczka 10.30 (P) Lassie: Lassie wraca do domu 11.00 (P) Projekt Ultra Geese 12.00 (P) Najdziksza Azja 13.00 (P) Hollywood Safari 15.00 (P) Nowe przygody Czarnego Księcia 16.00 (P) Weterynarz 17.00 (P) Z praktyki Harry'ego 18.00 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 19.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Banici w interiorze (1) 20.00 (P) Projekt Ultra Geese 21.00 Ptaki Australii: Kakadu 22.00 (P) Łopot skrzydeł nad Amazonią 23.00 Sęp brodaty 23.30 Ostatni ziemski raj: Donana 00.00 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt 01.00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 06.00 Atomix 09.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 10.00 Hitofon - lista przebojów 12.00 Atomix 15.30 Co jest? Xtra - wiadomości muzyczne 15.40 Monogramix 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17.00 Loopa: Szary Niedźwiedź 18.00 Rentgen Classic: Shaggy 19.00 Co jest? Xtra - wiadomości muzyczne 19.10 20 klubowych - lista przebojów 21.00 Klub MC 2: Techno, dance i disco 01.00 Atomix thumb|left 06.00 Krówka i kurczak 06.10 Figle Flintstonów 06.30 Dink, mały dinozaur 07.00 Krówka i kurczak 07.10 Richie Rich 07.30 Latające maszyny Dastardly'ego i Muttleya 08.00 Krówka i kurczak 08.10 Droopy i Dripple 08.30 Co za kreskówka! 08.45 Tom i Jerry 09.00 Krówka i kurczak 09.10 Laboratorium Dextera 09.30 Johnny Bravo 10.00 Krówka i kurczak 10.10 To ja, łasiczka 10.30 Nowe przygody Kapitana Planety 11.00 Krówka i kurczak 11.10 Prawdziwe przygody Jonny'ego Questa 11.30 Odlotowe wyścigi 12.00 Krówka i kurczak 12.10 Scooby Doo 12.30 Rodzina Addamsów 13.00 Krówka i kurczak 13.10 Jetsonowie 13.30 Flintstonowie 14.00 Krówka i kurczak 14.10 Miś Yogi przedstawia 14.30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 15.00 Krówka i kurczak 15.10 Droopy - mistrzem detektywów 15.30 Maska 16.00 Krówka i kurczak 16.10 Nowe przygody Kapitana Planety 16.30 Animaniacy 17.00 Krówka i kurczak 17.10 Johnny Bravo 17.30 Laboratorium Dextera 18.00 Krówka i kurczak 18.10 To ja, łasiczka 18.30 Tom i Jerry 19.00 Krówka i kurczak 19.10 Flintstonowie 19.30 Scooby Doo thumb|left 20.00 Bunt na Bounty (Mutiny on the Bounty) - film przygodowy, USA 1935 22.15 Viva Las Vegas - film muzyczny, USA 1964 23.40 Pat Garrett i Billy Kid (Pat Garrett and Billy the Kid) - western, USA 1973 thumb|left 07.00 (WP) Grzesiowe pisanki - film animowany 07.10 (WP) Ogień i lud - film animowany 08.30 Magazyn turystyczny 08.45 Program o Polakach ze wschodniej granicy 09.00 Pół godziny dla rodziny - magazyn Barbary Ciruk 09.30 (WP) Dzieje Apostolskie (Acts of the Apostles) (ost.) - film biograficzny, RPA 1995, reż. Regardt van den Bergh, wyk. Dean Jones, Henry O. Arnold, Jennifer O'Neill, Francesco Quinn (90 min) 11.00 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial dla dzieci 11.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 12.00 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 12.35 Zespół adwokacki (ost.) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1995, reż. Andrzej Kotkowski, wyk. Joanna Żółkowska, Hanna Dunowska, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Wiesław Michnikowski 13.30 Stolice i metropolie świata - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Koncert życzeń 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (9/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 Rozmowa z gościem 17.10 Osobliwości - program satyryczny 17.40 Tydzień w Obiektywie - program publicystyczny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Obiektyw 18.30 Kartka z kalendarza 18.35 Program rozrywkowy 19.05 Serial dokumentalny 19.30 (WP) Rodzinna Wielkanoc - film animowany 20.00 (WP) Dzieje Apostolskie (Acts of the Apostles) (ost.) - film biograficzny, RPA 1995, reż. Regardt van den Bergh, wyk. Dean Jones, Henry O. Arnold, Jennifer O'Neill, Francesco Quinn (90 min) 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.45 Paryskie pejzaże mody 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Garderobiany (The Dresser) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1983, reż. Peter Yates, wyk. Albert Finney, Tom Courtenay, Edward Fox, Zena Walker (113 min) 00.25 (WP) Korpus Christi - serial dokumentalny thumb|left 07.00 (WP) Grzesiowe pisanki - film animowany 07.10 (WP) Ogień i lud - film animowany 08.30 Magazyn włocławski 09.00 Nić Ariadny - teleturniej 09.30 (WP) Dzieje Apostolskie (Acts of the Apostles) (ost.) - film biograficzny, RPA 1995, reż. Regardt van den Bergh, wyk. Dean Jones, Henry O. Arnold, Jennifer O'Neill, Francesco Quinn (90 min) 11.00 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial dla dzieci 11.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 12.00 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Wiara i życie: Dróżki do nieba - program ks. Andrzeja Baczyńskiego 13.00 Lista przebojów TV3 - program T. Kaczyńskiego 13.30 Droga - program M. Grześkowiaka 14.00 Spotkanie z reportażem 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (9/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 Paryskie pejzaże mody - program L. Bartowskiej 17.30 Do trzech razy sztuka - magazyn kulturalny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.30 Granie na ekranie - program W. Albińskiego 19.00 Winda - teleturniej 19.30 (WP) Rodzinna Wielkanoc - film animowany 20.00 (WP) Dzieje Apostolskie (Acts of the Apostles) (ost.) - film biograficzny, RPA 1995, reż. Regardt van den Bergh, wyk. Dean Jones, Henry O. Arnold, Jennifer O'Neill, Francesco Quinn (90 min) 21.30 Włącz i Ty TV3 21.45 Zbliżenia - program informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Garderobiany (The Dresser) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1983, reż. Peter Yates, wyk. Albert Finney, Tom Courtenay, Edward Fox, Zena Walker (113 min) 00.25 (WP) Korpus Christi - serial dokumentalny 01.20 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 07.00 (WP) Grzesiowe pisanki - film animowany 07.10 (WP) Ogień i lud - film animowany 08.30 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 09.00 Panorama 09.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 09.30 (WP) Dzieje Apostolskie (Acts of the Apostles) (ost.) - film biograficzny, RPA 1995, reż. Regardt van den Bergh, wyk. Dean Jones, Henry O. Arnold, Jennifer O'Neill, Francesco Quinn (90 min) 11.00 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial dla dzieci 11.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 12.00 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Pasja - Misterium o Męce, Misterium o Zmartwychwstaniu 13.30 Dwa tysiące lat później - program katolicki 14.00 4 & 2 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.20 Studio Trójki 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.00 (WP) Nasz dom (9/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 Morskie opowieści 17.30 Rozmowy z dwiema niewiadomymi 17.55 Słowo o Ewangelii 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.30 Uśmiechnij się - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Wykrzyknik - show Mariusza Pucyło 19.30 (WP) Rodzinna Wielkanoc - film animowany 20.00 (WP) Dzieje Apostolskie (Acts of the Apostles) (ost.) - film biograficzny, RPA 1995, reż. Regardt van den Bergh, wyk. Dean Jones, Henry O. Arnold, Jennifer O'Neill, Francesco Quinn (90 min) 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.45 Gdański Magazyn Sportowy 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Garderobiany (The Dresser) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1983, reż. Peter Yates, wyk. Albert Finney, Tom Courtenay, Edward Fox, Zena Walker (113 min) 00.25 (WP) Korpus Christi - serial dokumentalny 01.15 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 07.00 (WP) Grzesiowe pisanki - film animowany 07.10 (WP) Ogień i lud - film animowany 08.30 Opolski tydzień 08.55 Weekend - co, gdzie, kiedy? 09.15 Telewizja Katowice proponuje... 09.30 (WP) Dzieje Apostolskie (Acts of the Apostles) (ost.) - film biograficzny, RPA 1995, reż. Regardt van den Bergh, wyk. Dean Jones, Henry O. Arnold, Jennifer O'Neill, Francesco Quinn (90 min) 11.00 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial dla dzieci 11.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 12.00 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Kalendarium kultury 12.45 Via Crucis - program Dagmary Drzazgi 13.10 Kronika towarzyska i rodzinna - program Beaty Netz 13.45 Na mierę Miarki - program Wiesława Głowacza 14.05 Magnifikat - Emma Kirkby 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (9/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 Telefoniada bis - teleturniej 17.50 Wielkanocne zwyczaje górali wiślańskich - program Ireneusza Kaznochy 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Aktualności 18.25 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 Edith Stein - śląskie święta - reportaż 18.55 Skąd ten cytat? 19.30 (WP) Rodzinna Wielkanoc - film animowany 20.00 (WP) Dzieje Apostolskie (Acts of the Apostles) (ost.) - film biograficzny, RPA 1995, reż. Regardt van den Bergh, wyk. Dean Jones, Henry O. Arnold, Jennifer O'Neill, Francesco Quinn (90 min) 21.30 Aktualności 21.40 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Garderobiany (The Dresser) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1983, reż. Peter Yates, wyk. Albert Finney, Tom Courtenay, Edward Fox, Zena Walker (113 min) 00.25 (WP) Korpus Christi - serial dokumentalny 01.20 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 07.00 (WP) Grzesiowe pisanki - film animowany 07.10 (WP) Ogień i lud - film animowany 08.30 Kronika 08.40 Wiara i życie - program redakcji katolickiej 09.10 Podpowiedzi w plenerze - magazyn krajoznawczy 09.30 (WP) Dzieje Apostolskie (Acts of the Apostles) (ost.) - film biograficzny, RPA 1995, reż. Regardt van den Bergh, wyk. Dean Jones, Henry O. Arnold, Jennifer O'Neill, Francesco Quinn (90 min) 11.00 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial dla dzieci 11.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 12.00 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Fidello w Krakowie - reportaż 12.55 Świąteczne propozycje Telewizji Kraków 13.00 Człowiek z walizką - film dokumentalny 13.45 Recital Barbary Hendricks (1) 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (9/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 L.J.K - film dokumentalny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Kronika 18.30 Pełna kultura: Edyta Geppert 19.00 Marginałki - program rozrywkowy 19.15 Mały jazz 19.30 (WP) Rodzinna Wielkanoc - film animowany 20.00 (WP) Dzieje Apostolskie (Acts of the Apostles) (ost.) - film biograficzny, RPA 1995, reż. Regardt van den Bergh, wyk. Dean Jones, Henry O. Arnold, Jennifer O'Neill, Francesco Quinn (90 min) 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Garderobiany (The Dresser) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1983, reż. Peter Yates, wyk. Albert Finney, Tom Courtenay, Edward Fox, Zena Walker (113 min) 00.25 (WP) Korpus Christi - serial dokumentalny 01.20 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 07.00 (WP) Grzesiowe pisanki - film animowany 07.10 (WP) Ogień i lud - film animowany 08.30 Encyklopedia psów - serial dokumentalny 09.15 Noc, która staje się dniem - reportaż 09.30 (WP) Dzieje Apostolskie (Acts of the Apostles) (ost.) - film biograficzny, RPA 1995, reż. Regardt van den Bergh, wyk. Dean Jones, Henry O. Arnold, Jennifer O'Neill, Francesco Quinn (90 min) 11.00 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial dla dzieci 11.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 12.00 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Nowe przygody Charliego Chana (5/18) - serial kryminalny, USA 13.00 Niezwykłe miejsca - serial dokumentalny 13.30 Na ratunek (5/7) - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1992, reż. Michael Carson, wyk. Gary Sweet, Zoe Carides, Sonia Todd, Jeremy Sims (50 min) 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (9/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju: Sonata Metafizyczna 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Panorama lubelska 18.30 Lamus - magazyn historyczny 19.00 Hobby - magazyn z pasją 19.30 (WP) Rodzinna Wielkanoc - film animowany 20.00 (WP) Dzieje Apostolskie (Acts of the Apostles) (ost.) - film biograficzny, RPA 1995, reż. Regardt van den Bergh, wyk. Dean Jones, Henry O. Arnold, Jennifer O'Neill, Francesco Quinn (90 min) 21.30 Panorama lubelska 21.45 Salon - magazyn 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Garderobiany (The Dresser) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1983, reż. Peter Yates, wyk. Albert Finney, Tom Courtenay, Edward Fox, Zena Walker (113 min) 00.25 (WP) Korpus Christi - serial dokumentalny 00.30 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Grzesiowe pisanki - film animowany 07.10 (WP) Ogień i lud - film animowany 08.30 Rodzinne dzień dobry 09.00 Zaczarowany świat 09.20 Etiuda Wielkanocna - reportaż 09.30 (WP) Dzieje Apostolskie (Acts of the Apostles) (ost.) - film biograficzny, RPA 1995, reż. Regardt van den Bergh, wyk. Dean Jones, Henry O. Arnold, Jennifer O'Neill, Francesco Quinn (90 min) 11.00 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial dla dzieci 11.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 12.00 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 12.40 Antrakt 13.10 Bez kompleksów - magazyn 13.30 Republika Południowej Afryki - serial dokumentalny 13.45 Gazdówka - reportaż 14.10 Jak żyć: Tradycja 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (9/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 Spoko - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.20 Tydzień w Łodzi 17.45 Katolicki Tygodnik Informacyjny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.30 Magazyn kulturalny 19.00 Droga Krzyżowa - reportaż 19.30 (WP) Rodzinna Wielkanoc - film animowany 20.00 (WP) Dzieje Apostolskie (Acts of the Apostles) (ost.) - film biograficzny, RPA 1995, reż. Regardt van den Bergh, wyk. Dean Jones, Henry O. Arnold, Jennifer O'Neill, Francesco Quinn (90 min) 21.30 Kino ma sto lat 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Garderobiany (The Dresser) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1983, reż. Peter Yates, wyk. Albert Finney, Tom Courtenay, Edward Fox, Zena Walker (113 min) 00.25 (WP) Korpus Christi - serial dokumentalny 01.20 Program na niedzielę thumb|left 07.00 (WP) Grzesiowe pisanki - film animowany 07.10 (WP) Ogień i lud - film animowany 08.30 Źródło - magazyn katolicki 09.00 Teleskop 09.10 Rozmowy W drodze - program publicystyczny 09.30 (WP) Dzieje Apostolskie (Acts of the Apostles) (ost.) - film biograficzny, RPA 1995, reż. Regardt van den Bergh, wyk. Dean Jones, Henry O. Arnold, Jennifer O'Neill, Francesco Quinn (90 min) 11.00 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial dla dzieci 11.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 12.00 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 12.35 Spojrzenia: Dwa światy - Licheń 12.55 Liturgia Wielkiego Tygodnia 13.10 Blubox - magazyn dla młodzieży 13.30 Źródło - magazyn katolicki 14.00 Wybrałam długowieczność - Ewa Wycichowska 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (9/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 Sonety Szekspira w wykonaniu Stanisława Sojki 17.45 Przysmak Babuni 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Teleskop 18.30 Jestem - Irena Santor 19.30 (WP) Rodzinna Wielkanoc - film animowany 20.00 (WP) Dzieje Apostolskie (Acts of the Apostles) (ost.) - film biograficzny, RPA 1995, reż. Regardt van den Bergh, wyk. Dean Jones, Henry O. Arnold, Jennifer O'Neill, Francesco Quinn (90 min) 21.30 Teleskop 21.45 Wiadomości sportowe 21.55 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Garderobiany (The Dresser) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1983, reż. Peter Yates, wyk. Albert Finney, Tom Courtenay, Edward Fox, Zena Walker (113 min) 00.25 (WP) Korpus Christi - serial dokumentalny 01.20 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 07.00 (WP) Grzesiowe pisanki - film animowany 07.10 (WP) Ogień i lud - film animowany 08.30 Aktualności 08.40 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 09.00 Usta prawdy - film dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) Dzieje Apostolskie (Acts of the Apostles) (ost.) - film biograficzny, RPA 1995, reż. Regardt van den Bergh, wyk. Dean Jones, Henry O. Arnold, Jennifer O'Neill, Francesco Quinn (90 min) 11.00 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial dla dzieci 11.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 12.00 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Boże groby - impresja filmowa 12.45 Pisankowa pasja - reportaż 13.00 Muzea Austrii - serial dokumentalny 13.30 Oratorium pasyjne 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (9/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 Łańcut '98 - koncert 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Aktualności 18.30 Film dokumentalny 19.00 Noc artystów - relacja 19.30 (WP) Rodzinna Wielkanoc - film animowany 20.00 (WP) Dzieje Apostolskie (Acts of the Apostles) (ost.) - film biograficzny, RPA 1995, reż. Regardt van den Bergh, wyk. Dean Jones, Henry O. Arnold, Jennifer O'Neill, Francesco Quinn (90 min) 21.30 Aktualności 21.45 Mój gość... 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Garderobiany (The Dresser) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1983, reż. Peter Yates, wyk. Albert Finney, Tom Courtenay, Edward Fox, Zena Walker (113 min) 00.25 (WP) Korpus Christi - serial dokumentalny 01.20 Program na niedzielę thumb|left 07.00 (WP) Grzesiowe pisanki - film animowany 07.10 (WP) Ogień i lud - film animowany 08.30 Taka gmina 09.00 Rozmowy o ewangelii: Tamar 09.10 Piąta pora roku 09.30 (WP) Dzieje Apostolskie (Acts of the Apostles) (ost.) - film biograficzny, RPA 1995, reż. Regardt van den Bergh, wyk. Dean Jones, Henry O. Arnold, Jennifer O'Neill, Francesco Quinn (90 min) 11.00 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial dla dzieci 11.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 12.00 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Podróże sentymentalne 13.00 Z daleka od Centrum 13.15 Studio sport 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (9/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 Program familijny 17.20 Magazyn globtrotera: Hiszpania 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Kronika 18.30 Eurosprawy 19.00 Program familijny 19.15 Świnoujskie pisanki - reportaż 19.30 (WP) Rodzinna Wielkanoc - film animowany 20.00 (WP) Dzieje Apostolskie (Acts of the Apostles) (ost.) - film biograficzny, RPA 1995, reż. Regardt van den Bergh, wyk. Dean Jones, Henry O. Arnold, Jennifer O'Neill, Francesco Quinn (90 min) 21.30 Kronika Siódemki 21.45 50-lecie Filharmonii w Szczecinie 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Garderobiany (The Dresser) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1983, reż. Peter Yates, wyk. Albert Finney, Tom Courtenay, Edward Fox, Zena Walker (113 min) 00.25 (WP) Korpus Christi - serial dokumentalny thumb|left 07.00 (WP) Grzesiowe pisanki - film animowany 07.10 (WP) Ogień i lud - film animowany 08.30 Fakty poranne 08.45 Agro - Fakty 09.00 Wielkanocne Ene, due, rabe... 09.30 (WP) Dzieje Apostolskie (Acts of the Apostles) (ost.) - film biograficzny, RPA 1995, reż. Regardt van den Bergh, wyk. Dean Jones, Henry O. Arnold, Jennifer O'Neill, Francesco Quinn (90 min) 11.00 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial dla dzieci 11.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 12.00 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Weekend, weekend 14.00 W kręgu wiary 14.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Nasz świat - felieton 15.20 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program profesora Wiktora Zina 15.30 (WP) Wyprawy do królestwa zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (9/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 Lidia Amejko 17.30 Przepytywanka 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.30 Twoja Telewizja Wrocław 18.40 Telewizyjny ekspres reklamowy 18.45 Sobotni show 19.30 (WP) Rodzinna Wielkanoc - film animowany 20.00 (WP) Dzieje Apostolskie (Acts of the Apostles) (ost.) - film biograficzny, RPA 1995, reż. Regardt van den Bergh, wyk. Dean Jones, Henry O. Arnold, Jennifer O'Neill, Francesco Quinn (90 min) 21.30 Fakty 21.45 Studio sport 22.00 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Garderobiany (The Dresser) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1983, reż. Peter Yates, wyk. Albert Finney, Tom Courtenay, Edward Fox, Zena Walker (113 min) 00.25 (WP) Korpus Christi - serial dokumentalny thumb|left 06.20 Program dnia i kartka z kalendarza 06.25 Od Dixilandu przez Big Beat do Talentu 06.45 Aktualności 08.00 Czterech muzyków z Bremy - serial animowany dla dzieci, Hiszpania/W. Bryt./Francja 08.30 Chris Cross - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt/Kanada 09.00 Magnos robot - film animowany dla dzieci 10.30 Popye - serial animowany dla dzieci 11.00 Święta księga Biblia: całun turyński - oszustwo, czy dowód zmartwychwstania Chrystusa? - film dokumentalny, USA 11.30 W poszukiwaniu szczęścia - serial obyczajowy, Francja 12.30 Szczecin 2000 13.00 Gilette sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 13.30 Pułapki losu - serial, Meksyk 14.15 Tajemnice zmysłów - serial dokumentalny, USA 15.00 Historie niesamowite - serial, USA 15.30 Pisanki z niespodzianką - świąteczne wydanie Studia Agnes 16.15 Komputerowy świat - serial SF, USA 17.00 VIP - Wydarzenia Informacje Plotki 17.30 Upadek europejskich dynastii - serial dokumentalny, Francja 18.40 Aktualności 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Prognoza pogody 19.35 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial sensacyjny, USA 20.00 Czerwony wiatr (Red Wind) - thriller, USA 1991, reż. Alan Metzger, wyk. Lisa Hartman, Philip Casnoff, Deanna Lund (95 min) 21.40 Kabaret Wydrwigrosz na święta 22.40 NOC FILMOŻERCÓW: David i Liza (David and Lisa) - film obyczajowy, USA 1962, reż. Frank Perry, wyk. Keir Dullea, Janet Margolin, Howard da Silva, Neva Patterson (94 min) 00.15 Opowieść o duchach - film dokumentalny, USA 01.10 Wyższa edukacja (Higher Educatoin) - komedia, Kanada 1988, reż. John Sheppard, wyk. Kevin Hicks, Isabelle Mejias, Lori Hallier, Richard Monette (88 min) 02.35 Aktualności 02.50 Szczecin 2000 03.20 Program na niedzielę 03.25 Teleinformator thumb|left 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Czterech muzyków z Bremy - serial animowany dla dzieci, Hiszpania/W. Bryt./Francja 08.30 Chris Cross - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt/Kanada 09.00 Magnos robot - film animowany dla dzieci 10.30 Popye - serial animowany dla dzieci 11.00 Święta księga Biblia: całun turyński - oszustwo, czy dowód zmartwychwstania Chrystusa? - film dokumentalny, USA 11.30 W poszukiwaniu szczęścia - serial obyczajowy, Francja 12.30 Pisanki z muzycznego regału - program muzyczny 13.00 Magazyn katolicki 13.15 Reporterski Vigor 13.30 Pułapki losu - serial, Meksyk 14.15 Tajemnice zmysłów - serial dokumentalny, USA 15.00 Historie niesamowite - serial, USA 15.30 Pisanki z niespodzianką - świąteczne wydanie Studia Agnes 16.15 Komputerowy świat - serial SF, USA 17.00 VIP - Wydarzenia Informacje Plotki 17.30 Upadek europejskich dynastii - serial dokumentalny, Francja 18.40 Prognoza pogody 18.45 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Prognoza pogody 19.35 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial sensacyjny, USA 20.00 Czerwony wiatr (Red Wind) - thriller, USA 1991, reż. Alan Metzger, wyk. Lisa Hartman, Philip Casnoff, Deanna Lund (95 min) 21.40 Kabaret Wydrwigrosz na święta 22.40 NOC FILMOŻERCÓW: David i Liza (David and Lisa) - film obyczajowy, USA 1962, reż. Frank Perry, wyk. Keir Dullea, Janet Margolin, Howard da Silva, Neva Patterson (94 min) 00.15 Opowieść o duchach - film dokumentalny, USA 01.10 Wyższa edukacja (Higher Educatoin) - komedia, Kanada 1988, reż. John Sheppard, wyk. Kevin Hicks, Isabelle Mejias, Lori Hallier, Richard Monette (88 min) 02.35 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 02.50 Program na niedzielę 03.50 Infokanał thumb|left 06.55 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Czterech muzyków z Bremy - serial animowany dla dzieci, Hiszpania/W. Bryt./Francja 08.30 Chris Cross - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt/Kanada 09.00 Magnos robot - film animowany dla dzieci 10.30 Popye - serial animowany dla dzieci 11.00 Święta księga Biblia: całun turyński - oszustwo, czy dowód zmartwychwstania Chrystusa? - film dokumentalny, USA 11.30 W poszukiwaniu szczęścia - serial obyczajowy, Francja 12.30 Pisanki z muzycznego regału - program muzyczny 13.00 Gilette sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 13.30 Pułapki losu - serial, Meksyk 14.15 Tajemnice zmysłów - serial dokumentalny, USA 15.00 Historie niesamowite - serial, USA 15.30 Pisanki z niespodzianką - świąteczne wydanie Studia Agnes 16.15 Komputerowy świat - serial SF, USA 17.00 VIP - Wydarzenia Informacje Plotki 17.30 Upadek europejskich dynastii - serial dokumentalny, Francja 18.40 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Prognoza pogody 19.35 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial sensacyjny, USA 20.00 Czerwony wiatr (Red Wind) - thriller, USA 1991, reż. Alan Metzger, wyk. Lisa Hartman, Philip Casnoff, Deanna Lund (95 min) 21.40 Kabaret Wydrwigrosz na święta 22.40 NOC FILMOŻERCÓW: David i Liza (David and Lisa) - film obyczajowy, USA 1962, reż. Frank Perry, wyk. Keir Dullea, Janet Margolin, Howard da Silva, Neva Patterson (94 min) 00.15 Opowieść o duchach - film dokumentalny, USA 01.10 Wyższa edukacja (Higher Educatoin) - komedia, Kanada 1988, reż. John Sheppard, wyk. Kevin Hicks, Isabelle Mejias, Lori Hallier, Richard Monette (88 min) 02.35 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy thumb|left 10.00 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 Przygody Saltiego - serial dla młodzieży 12.10 Abraham Lincoln - film dokumentalny, USA 13.00 Przygody zwierząt - serial przyrodniczy 13.30 Cudowny świat przyrody - serial dokumentalny 14.30 Dokument - świadectwo czasu 15.00 Chłopiec z zielonymi włosami (The Boy With Green Hair) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1948, reż. Joseph Losey, wyk. Dean Stockwell, Pat O'Brien, Robert Ryan, Barbara Hale (82 min) 16.25 W poszukiwaniu zaginionych skarbów - serial dokumentalny 17.00 Noce i dnie (9/12) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1975, reż. Jerzy Antczak, wyk. Jadwiga Barańska, Jerzy Bińczycki, Barbara Ludwiżanka, Jerzy Kamas (60 min) 18.00 Magiczna Italia - film dokumentalny, USA 18.35 Rozmowy z... 19.30 Wyobraźnia a rzeczywistość - film dokumentalny 20.00 Kiedy miłość była zbrodnią (Rassenschande) - dramat wojenny, Polska/Niemcy 1967, reż. Jan Rybkowski, wyk. Sabine Bethman, Irena Karel, Ewa Pflugh, Anna Smyrner (95 min) 21.35 W poszukiwaniu zaginionych skarbów - serial dokumentalny 22.05 Fitzcarraldo - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy 1981, reż. Werner Herzog, wyk. Klaus Kinski, Claudia Cardinale, Jose Lewgoy, Miguel Angel Fuentes (150 min) 00.40 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 07.30 Program dnia 07.50 Wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 08.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 08.30 Rzym, miasto otwarte (Roma citta libera - la notte porta consiglio) - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1948, reż. Marcello Pagliero, wyk. Vittorio De Sica, Andrea Checchi, Valentina Cortese, Ennio Flaiano (90 min) 10.00 Program lokalny 10.25 Hipermarket WTK 10.30 Dwunaste w rankingu - XVI LO w Krzesinach 11.00 Generał (The General) - komedia niema, USA 1927, reż. Buster Keaton, wyk. Buster Keaton, Marion Mack, Glen Cavender, Jim Farley (76 min) 12.50 Zamki i pałace - program krajoznawczy 13.00 Wyobraźnia zniewolona przez rzeczywistość - film dokumentalny 13.25 Medycyna tradycyjna w Afryce - program medyczny 14.00 Igraszki w zeszycie, Dixie, Tydzień przygód w Afryce - filmy dla dzieci 14.30 Program lokalny 14.55 Hipermarket WTK 15.00 Wielki mały biznes - program popularnonaukowy 15.30 Z planu filmowego 16.00 Wiadomości sportowe 16.25 Flesz Codziennika 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Flesz Codziennika 17.15 Raport medyczny - program medyczny 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.10 Aby do pierwszego - magazyn gospodarczy 18.30 Śladem rodzaju ludzkiego - program popularnonaukowy 19.00 Gwiezdne dzieci - program dokumentalny 19.30 Igraszki w zeszycie, Dixie, Tydzień przygód w Afryce - filmy dla dzieci 20.05 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.15 Perfumy (Perfume) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. Roland S. Jefferson, wyk. Kathleen Bradley Overton, Shy Jefferson, Ted Lange, Lynn Marlin (93 min) 22.00 Program lokalny 22.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 22.45 Studio sport 23.00 Rzym, miasto otwarte (Roma citta libera - la notte porta consiglio) - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1948, reż. Marcello Pagliero, wyk. Vittorio De Sica, Andrea Checchi, Valentina Cortese, Ennio Flaiano (90 min) 01.00 Muzyka na dobranoc thumb|left 06.45 Informacje TV-51 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Czterech muzyków z Bremy - serial animowany dla dzieci, Hiszpania/W. Bryt./Francja 08.30 Chris Cross - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt/Kanada 09.00 Magnos robot - film animowany dla dzieci 10.30 Popye - serial animowany dla dzieci 11.00 Święta księga Biblia: całun turyński - oszustwo, czy dowód zmartwychwstania Chrystusa? - film dokumentalny, USA 11.30 W poszukiwaniu szczęścia - serial obyczajowy, Francja 12.30 Pisanki z muzycznego regału - program muzyczny 13.00 Gilette sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 13.30 Pułapki losu - serial, Meksyk 14.15 Tajemnice zmysłów - serial dokumentalny, USA 15.00 Historie niesamowite - serial, USA 15.30 Pisanki z niespodzianką - świąteczne wydanie Studia Agnes 16.15 Komputerowy świat - serial SF, USA 17.00 VIP - Wydarzenia Informacje Plotki 17.30 Upadek europejskich dynastii - serial dokumentalny, Francja 18.40 Informacje TV-51 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Prognoza pogody 19.35 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial sensacyjny, USA 20.00 Czerwony wiatr (Red Wind) - thriller, USA 1991, reż. Alan Metzger, wyk. Lisa Hartman, Philip Casnoff, Deanna Lund (95 min) 21.40 Kabaret Wydrwigrosz na święta 22.40 NOC FILMOŻERCÓW: David i Liza (David and Lisa) - film obyczajowy, USA 1962, reż. Frank Perry, wyk. Keir Dullea, Janet Margolin, Howard da Silva, Neva Patterson (94 min) 00.15 Opowieść o duchach (Ghost Stories) - film dokumentalny, USA 01.10 Wyższa edukacja (Higher Educatoin) - komedia, Kanada 1988, reż. John Sheppard, wyk. Kevin Hicks, Isabelle Mejias, Lori Hallier, Richard Monette (88 min) 02.35 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 06.00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 06.30 Flitz - serial animowany 07.00 Oliver Twist - serial animowany 07.30 Waldo - serial animowany 08.00 Maszyna zmian - serial dla dzieci 08.30 Teletubbies - program dla dzieci 09.00 Wiadomości 09.03 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 09.30 Luzie, postrach ulicy - serial dla dzieci 10.00 Wiadomości 10.03 KIK - dzieciéca skrzynka kontaktowa - mgazyn reporterów 10.30 Przeżyć przygodę: Wolnoś piesków preriowych - film dokumentalny 11.00 Klub ogrodu zoologicznego - kreskówki i seriale 12.30 Mocna tabaka - reportaż 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Magazyn europejski 13.30 Nieustanne nieporozumienia z Przewielebnym (Immer Ärger mit Hochwürden) - komedia, Niemcy 1972, reż. Harald Vock, wyk. Georg Thomalla, Peter weck, Theo Lingen, Otto Schenk (86 min) 15.00 Dziecięce gadulstwo - magazyn dla dzieci 15.30 Klinika pod palmami (1/3) - miniserial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1995 17.00 Poradnik ARD: podróż 17.30 Przegląd sportowy 18.00 Wiadomości 18.10 Brisant - magazyn publicystyczny 18.45 Dr Sommerfeld - serial 19.50 Losowanie loterii liczbowej 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Rycerz króla Artura (First Knight) - film kostiumowy, USA 1995, reż. Jerry Zucker, wyk. Sean Connery, Richard Gere, Julia Ormond, Ben Cross (128 min) 22.20 Tematy dnia - magazyn publicystyczny 22.40 Słowo na niedzielę 22.45 Profesjonaliści - następna generacja - serial kryminalny 23.35 Na granicy ryzyka (Terminal Velocity) - film sensacyjny, USA 1994, reż. Deran Sarafian, wyk. Charlie Sheen, Nastassia Kinski (97 min) 01.10 Wiadomości 01.20 Love Me or Leave Me - musical, USA 1955, reż. Charles Vidor, wyk. James Cagney, Doris Day, Cameron Mitchell, Robert Keith (117 min) 03.20 Konflikt (Conflict) - thriller, USA 1945, reż. Curtis Bernhardt, wyk. Humphrey Bogart, Alexis Smith, Sydney Greenstreet, Rose Hobaert (92 min) 04.45 Najpiękniejsze trasy kolejowe Niemiec 05.05 Magazyn europejski 05.30 Brisant (powt.) thumb|left 05.20 -07.35 Seriale animowane 07.35 BRAVO TV (powt.) 09.45 Spartakus (Spartacus) - film historyczny, USA 1967 (powt.) 11.05 Dr Quinn - serial przygodowy, USA 1993/98 13.30 Gwiazda bojowa Galaktyka - serial SF, USA 1978/80 16.35 Księga baśni (Storybook) - film fantastyczny, USA 1995, reż. Lorenzo Doumani, wyk. Sean Fitzgerald, Richard Moll, William McNamara (90 min) 18.15 Singles '99 - show 18.55 Najśmieszniejsze spoty reklamowe świata - magazyn 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Il Ragazzo Dal Kimono D'Oro 3 (Karate Warrior 3) - film sensacyjny, Włochy 1991, reż. Larry Ludman, wyk. Christopher Alan, Dorian D. Field, Richard Goon, Katy Johnson (80 min) 22.05 Strażnik Teksasu - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997/98 23.55 Intimo - thriller erotyczny, Włochy 1988 (powt.) 01.35 Il Ragazzo Dal Kimono D'Oro 3 (Karate Warrior 3) - film sensacyjny, Włochy 1991 (powt.) 03.15 Spogliamoci cosi senza pudor... (Lollipops und heiße Höschen) - film erotyczny, Włochy 1976, reż. Sergio Martino, wyk. Ursula Andress, Aldo Maccione, Johnny Dorelli (80 min) thumb|left 07.00 Esquisses de France (2/10) - kurs języka francuskiego 07.30 Przedsiębiorczość (2/10) - cykl dokumentalny 08.00 Panorama alpejska 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Kraków - dusza Polski - film dokumentalny 09.45 Magazyn słoweński - migawki z młodej Republiki 10.15 Euro-city Ateny - film dokumentalny 10.45 Konopie - film dokumentalny 11.30 30 lat temu: Ludzie i władza - reportaż 12.15 Na opak - tydzień z Christophem Süßem 13.15 In concert: Bryan Adams unplugged, Nowy Jork 1997 14.00 Nowość... - magazyn komputerowy (powt.) 14.30 Ciało i dusza (5/6) - serial dokumentalny 15.15 Kobieta-TV - magazyn 15.45 Zobacz w kinie 15.50 Szlachectwo zobowiązuje (Kind Hearts and Coronets) - komedia, W. Bryt. 1949, reż. Robert Hamer, wyk. Alec Guinness, Dennis Price, Audrey Fildes, Valerie Hobson (102 min) 17.35 Porady i trendy: sport 18.00 Au pair - rok na służbie - reportaż 18.30 Ludzkość przed sądem - film dokumentalny 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 Deserts - film dokumentalny, USA 1994, reż. Bill Viola 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Świat Goethego: Urfaus Johanna Wolfganga von Goethe - przedstawienie teatru tv, Niemcy 1961, reż. Theodor Grädler 22.00 Świat Goethego: Weimarska Klasyka - film dokumentalny 22.45 Voices (1) - program muzyczny, Szwajcaria 1999 23.30 Bolevard Bio - talkshow 00.30 Spojrzenia z boku: Kultura współżycia 00.55 Tohuwabohu - magazyn satyryczny 01.20 Studio sport - aktualności 02.40 JazzClub: Lionel Hampton & his Giants of Jazz thumb|left 06.00 Kucharski pojedynek (powt.) 06.25 Magazyn reklamowy 07.25 Bezchmurnie (powt.) 08.20 GEO TV (powt.) 09.20 VOXTOURS (powt.) 10.15 BBC Exclusiv (powt.) 11.20 Bugles in the Afternoon (Die schwarzen Reiter von Dakota) - western, USA 1951 (powt.) 12.55 Introducing Janet (Applaus für Janet) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 1983, reż. Rebecca Yates/Glen Salzman, wyk. Adah Glassbourg, Jim Carrey, Lynne Deragon, Gabe Cohen (45 min) 13.50 Cooper Mountain (Spaß am Copper Mountain) - komedia, Kanada 1995, reż. David Mitchell, wyk. Jim Carrey, Alan Thicke, Dick Gauthier (55 min) 14.55 Kochliwy pilot (Frequent Flyer) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 1996, reż. Alan Metzger, wyk. Jack Wagner, Shelley Hack, Joan Severence, Nicole Eggert (92 min) 16.40 Bezchmurnie - magazyn podróżnika 17.35 Czas na zwierzęta: Śmiertelni wrogowie - film dokumentalny 18.10 Kucharski pojedynek - show 18.45 Tęsknota za morzem (12/13) - serial dokumentalny 19.15 Przygody w głębinach (7/8) - serial dokumentalny 20.15 Sleepwalker (Mord ohne Erinnerung) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. John Cosgrove, wyk. Hillary Swank, Jeffrey Nordling, Charles Esten, Natalija Nogulich (85 min) 22.00 Spiegel TV - magazyn 00.05 Police des moeurs (Heiße Nächte in Saint Tropez) - dramat erotyczny, Francja 1987, reż. Jean Rougeron, wyk. Yves Jouffroy, Henri Poirier, Laurence Savin, Elisabeth Steiner (85 min) 01.40 Making of... - aktualności z branży filmowej 02.15 Stress - thriller, Francja 1984, reż. Jean-Louis Bertuccelli, wyk. Carole Laure, Guy Marchand, Andre Dussolier, Anne Meson (90 min) 04.00 Spirit of the Wind (Schnell wie der Wind) - film biograficzny, USA 1978 (powt.) 05.35 Rave Around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych thumb|left 06.00 In Luv - talkshow (randka z Vivą) 07.00 In Luv - talkshow (muzyczny relaks) 08.00 In Luv - talkshow 09.00 Co jest grane? - muzyczne doniesienia Vivy 10.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn rozmaitości (sport i muzyka...) 11.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów 12.00 Viva hity - nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 13.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów 15.00 Viva Charts - parada światowych hitów (Roxette) 16.00 Interaktiv Spezial - gorąca linia Vivy 17.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn rozmaitości muzycznych 19.00 Obrotowy klub - taneczny program Vivy 20.00 Viva Spezial: R. Kelly 21.00 In Luv - talkshow 22.00 Overdrive - magazyn 23.00 Berlin House - nowości niemieckiej sceny muzycznej (techno, trans, ambient, house) 00.00 Taneczna noc Vivy Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Regionalna z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ATV z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WOT z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Lublin z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nasza TV z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TMT z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ATV 2 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Atomic TV z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Białystok z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Bydgoszcz z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Gdańsk z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Katowice z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Kraków z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Łódź z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki PTV 3 Poznań z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Rzeszów z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 7 Szczecin z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 Wrocław z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Bryza z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TeDe z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Porion z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ARD z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 2 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Vox z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Viva z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Vigor z 1999 roku